This Shit's Cursed
This Shit's Cursed – misja w Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned. Piąta i ostatnia dla Billy'ego Greya. Solucja Billy wysyła wiadomość aby Johnny dołączył do dyskusji. Na miejscu Jim mówi że heroina, którą ukradli należała do Triady. Po długiej dyskusji Billy, Johnny, Jim oraz Brian jadą do miejsca spotkania. Na autostradzie zaczyna się wyścig, w którym wygrywa Johnny. Tam Billy wysyła Johnny'ego oraz Jima, gdyż on nie ufa Chińczykom, zaś Billy oraz Brian będą „osłaniać tyły”. W środku Dragon Heart Plaza, Triady zabierają heroinę i uciekają. Jim oraz Johnny uciekają dachem zabijając wielu członków Triady. Schodząc na najniższy poziom Jim oraz Johnny widzą policję oraz Billy'ego, który rozwalił swój motor próbując uciec. Policja aresztuje Billy'ego. Johnny, Jim oraz Brian wracają do Kryjówki Lostów. Po powrocie, Brian oskarża Johnny'ego o zdradę, przez co Lost MC rozdziela się na dwie grupy: Johnny'ego oraz Briana. Po tym szefem Lostów zostaje Johnny. Ciekawostki * W misji Chinese Takeout w TBOGT Billy umawia się z Triadą, by ta zabiła Johnny'ego i Jima. Nie wiadomo, czy Brian też był w to zamieszany, choć jest to możliwe, lecz raczej mało prawdopodobne. * Po wykonaniu tej misji Johnny będzie szefem Lostów, a naszywka na jego kurtce, „VICE PRESIDENT”, zmieni się na „PRESIDENT”. * Jeśli gracz podczas tej misji spróbuje wezwać policję, nie uda mu się to, gdyż otrzyma wiadomość, że policja jest niedostępna. * Po wykonaniu tej misji kontakt Billy'ego zostanie usunięty z komórki Johnny'ego. ** Ponadto misja ta zawiera jedyny moment w całym rozszerzeniu, w którym Brian odbiera połączenie od gracza. Podczas wolnej rozrywki nie jest możliwe dodzwonienie się na jego numer. * Po wykonaniu tej misji gracz będzie mógł zadzwonić do Ashley i do Angusa. Będą oni rozmawiać z Johnnym o aresztowaniu Billy'ego. * Warunki pogodowe w tej misji są wyznaczone przez grę. * Podczas rozgrywania tej misji na XBOX 360, nazwa misji w profilu gracza zostanie zmieniona na „This Stuff's Cursed”, prawdopodobnie w celu uniknięcia użycia rynsztokowego wyrazu. * Po przerywniku, w którym Billy zostaje aresztowany, gracz nie znajdzie jego motocykla na ulicy. * Podczas jazdy na spotkanie z Triadami motocykl Briana jest cały czarny. Jednak po aresztowaniu Billy'ego będzie on normalny (brązowy ze złotą ramą). Galeria Plik:This Shit's Cursed (1).jpg|Wiadomość przed misją. Plik:This Shit's Cursed (2).jpg|Dyskusja… Plik:This Shit's Cursed (3).jpg|…problem… Plik:This Shit's Cursed (4).jpg|…zawarcie umowy. Plik:This Shit's Cursed (5).jpg|Zgoda Billy'ego. Plik:This Shit's Cursed (6).jpg|Podążanie za Billym. Plik:This Shit's Cursed (7).jpg|Wiadomości od kontaktu Jima. Plik:This Shit's Cursed (8).jpg|Wyścig… Plik:This Shit's Cursed (9).jpg|…zwycięstwo Johnny'ego… Plik:This Shit's Cursed (10).jpg|…dojście na miejsce. Plik:This Shit's Cursed (11).jpg|Billy nalega aby Jim i Johnny poszli sami. Plik:This Shit's Cursed (12).jpg|Zapewnienie Billy'ego. Plik:This Shit's Cursed (13).jpg|Propozycja Johnny'ego… Plik:This Shit's Cursed (14).jpg|…oraz odpowiedz Triady. Plik:This Shit's Cursed (15).jpg|Ucieczka po dachach. Plik:This Shit's Cursed (16).jpg|Początek strzelaniny… Plik:This Shit's Cursed (17).jpg|…dalsza jej część… Plik:This Shit's Cursed (18).jpg|…oraz przedostanie się dalej. Plik:This Shit's Cursed (19).jpg|Kolejny członek Triad. Plik:This Shit's Cursed (20).jpg|Następne pomieszczenie walki… Plik:This Shit's Cursed (21).jpg|Rusztowanie… Plik:This Shit's Cursed (22).jpg|…ostatni przeciwnicy. Plik:This Shit's Cursed (23).jpg|Przyjazd policji… Plik:This Shit's Cursed (24).jpg|…oszczerstwa ze strony rannego Billy'ego. Plik:This Shit's Cursed (25).jpg|Aresztowanie Billy'ego. Plik:This Shit's Cursed (26).jpg|Ucieczka z budynku… Plik:This Shit's Cursed (27).jpg|…dojazd do kryjówki. Plik:This Shit's Cursed (28).jpg|Kłamstwa ze strony Briana… Plik:This Shit's Cursed (29).jpg|…kolejne oszczerstwa. Plik:This Shit's Cursed (30).jpg|Jim stający po stronie Johnny'ego. Plik:This Shit's Cursed (31).jpg|Rozdzielenie Lost MC… Plik:This Shit's Cursed (32).jpg|…objęcie prezydentury Lost MC. Bad Cop Drop Off Route | następna = Hit the Pipe }} en:This Shit's Cursed es:This Shit's Cursed